Sleepless With Slytherin and Gryffindor Students
by Kittie Riddle
Summary: ok, just as the title says, some Gryffindor andSlytherin students cannot get to sleep and it's too late to take a sleeping potion, so they play a game of Truth or Dare to pass the time until it's time t get up for the day. R&R!
1. Streaking Through the Halls

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or other characters, I do own Adelle and Tabi-chan owns Malachi... With that said, here's your story:  
  
Chapter One: Streaking through the halls  
  
"So, whatcha wanna do?" Adelle asked Ron, Harry, and Hermione as they sat in the Gryffindor common room by the fire. Adelle and her twin sister Malachi were transfer sixth years from Laci Beauregaurd's School for Talented Witches outside of New Orleans, Louisiana. Malachi had appeared from the girl's dormitory and walked down the stairs to the group.  
  
"What? A party with out me?" Malachi asked in mock hurt.  
  
"Hey sis. Can't sleep either?" Adelle asked as Malachi plopped down next to her sister. Really, you couldn't tell the two were twins. Adelle was graceful and adored by the guys with ink black hair with soft ringlets at the ends and crystal blue eyes. Malachi was tom-boyish with dark red hair and storm gray eyes, only liked by the guys because she fit in with them.  
  
"Nope. So, whatcha all doing?" she asked.  
  
"We were just thinking of something. I think we should get started on our homework," Hermione suggested. Adelle and Malachi made identical faces of disgust.  
  
"Not unless we have to," Adelle said, Ron nodding in agreement.  
  
"How about a game?" Adelle suggested.  
  
"What kind of game?" Malachi asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
"Truth or dare? We can even make this interesting by getting a few more participants," Adelle said, also acquiring the same mischievous look.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Harry said.  
  
"Who goes first asking?" Ron asked.  
  
"There's no real fair way to decide, I don't think it's a good idea," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes there is. A simple race will be sufficient. We start in the kitchen maybe and race back here, first one here goes first?" Malachi suggested.  
  
"You two don't know the castle that well," Hermione pointed out. Which wasn't completely true, the new twins had quickly replaced Fred and George with their trouble making and knew the castle quite well.  
  
"Actually, we do. Now, we each get to add one reasonable rule to the set rule of, from the kitchen to the common room without being caught by any staff member," Adelle said.  
  
"No magic can be used," Malachi said.  
  
"No invisibility cloaks," Ron added.  
  
"We cannot attract any attention to ourselves," Hermione said and at their looks, "No shouting or loud noises."  
  
"Every person for themselves," Harry put in.  
  
"Ok, so the rules are as follows, from the kitchen to the common room without being caught by any staff member. No magic, no invisibility cloaks, no loud noises, every person for themselves, and finally, no clothes," Adelle said. Ron turned bright red as did Malachi and Hermione and Harry only paled.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ron squeaked.  
  
"Dead serious. Come on, playing Truth or Dare with the Decatue sisters is not one for the weak of heart or stomach. What about the bravery that Gryffindors are so renowned for?" Adelle said teasingly.  
  
"I'm in," Harry said first. Ron then finally Hermione agreed.  
  
"Good, that's everybody," Malachi said, and so the group made their way cautiously to the picture of the fruit basket. When they gathered, Adelle waved her wand at herself, making her night clothes disappear revealing a perfectly formed body. A house elf emerged from behind the picture and took Adelle's wand.  
  
Malachi followed suit, blushing as she felt eyes stare at her body which was just as good as Adelle's only hers was a bit more muscular. The elf also took her wand.  
  
"Ladies first," Ron murmured. Blushing hotly, Hermione followed Adelle's and Malachi's lead and rid of her night clothes, handing her wand to the house elf.  
  
Looking as though his head would explode, Ron rid himself of his bedclothes as well and stood there naked as a jay bird. He clasped his hands together and let them shield his member from the stares of the females as Hermione folded her arms over her breasts, Malachi holding her arms over her backside and Adelle's arms crossed over her tight tummy. All looked at Harry.  
  
"Well?" Adelle prompted. Harry hung his head and had his clothes removed and handed his wand over to the house elf who vanished from the naked students. The picture opened for a second time and out stepped Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well? Having a nudist party?" he asked, sizing the girls up and down. Adelle straightened up and Draco's eyes lingered on her for a moment.  
  
"Wanna join us in a game of Truth or Dare?" Adelle asked, ignoring the glares from Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Draco asked.  
  
"Obey the rules for the race to determine who asks the questions first," Adelle said.  
  
"Rules?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Yes, rules. Run from the kitchen to the common room without being caught by any staff member, for you, at least to the portrait of the Fat Lady. No magic, no invisibility cloaks, no loud noises, every person for themselves, and finally, no clothes. Can you handle it?" Adelle said.  
  
"Yeah, I can," Draco said arrogantly. Adelle raised an eyebrow and Ron looked as though he could have knocked in a few of her teeth. "What's wrong Weasel King?" Draco asked, seeing the look Adelle was ignoring.  
  
"Nothing," Ron grumbled.  
  
"Can we hurry up? It's really cold," Harry said, covering himself up with his hands. Adelle giggled and Draco and Malachi gave similar smirks. Complying, Draco had his nightclothes removed and the house elf reappeared, taking Draco's wand.  
  
"Ready?" Adelle asked, the group moved into a line with their backs to the wall.  
  
"Set?" Malachi asked, everyone putting one foot out, ready to spring into their run.  
  
"GO!" Ron ordered. And so everyone ran. The females were tied in first, firmly keeping the guys behind them. Draco reached out and pinched the hindquarters of Adelle, who reached around and clocked him one, but ran a bit faster and Harry dove between Adelle and Malachi. Adelle kept pace next to Harry and Ron sprinted up a head of the two girls and Draco followed suit. Malachi also sprinted ahead, keeping pace next to Adelle and Harry. The hallway forked in two places and the group split up. Draco, Harry and Adelle to the left and up the stairs. Hermione, Ron and Hermione down a hallway then up a flight of stairs.  
  
Soon, every person had gone their own way to the portrait of the Fat Lady or into the common room. When Harry reached the portrait, Harry saw Draco waiting for him.  
  
"You got here first?" Harry asked.  
  
"It would seem so," Draco sneered.  
  
"You do realize that I do not want you to join us, I'm just not disagreeing on Adelle's benefit?" Harry asked.  
  
"So, you are doing this for Adelle? I take it you like her then?" Draco drawled into a sneer.  
  
"Yes, and you better keep that info to yourself," Harry threatened.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady yawned, "You do realize it is two in the morning?" she asked.  
  
"No, I hadn't realized that," Draco said sarcastically  
  
"Seashells," Harry told the portrait. The door swung open and he and Draco walked in, only to see that they weren't the only ones in the common room.  
  
A/N: OoO...who else could possibly be in the common room so late at night? Anyway, this ficcie was written at two in the morning, so its one of those damned sleep deprived fics. Anyway, seeing as this was a sleep deprived ficcie, I am open to suggestions on their little game of Truth or Dare. There is some boundaries not many so deal with it, everyone is completely straight, got it? I don't do yoai or yuri or even slightly either one. K? well, this is it for now, I'll update soon as I get some ideas...  
  
Kittie Riddle 


	2. Let the Fun Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did though... Anyway, on with the story at hand!  
  
Chapter Two: Let the Fun Begin!  
  
"How did you get here before us?" Harry asked Ron, Adelle, Hermione and Malachi, who were dressed in their night clothes.  
  
"Easy, we took short cuts. They weren't excluded in the rules," Adelle said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, you were right, it is cold isn't Harry?" Malachi asked, grinning evilly. Harry turned bright red and Ron tossed him his wand, and Harry waved it at himself, magically getting dressed.  
  
"It's not for Draco though, so I think it's just Harry," Adelle said, eyeing Draco and tossing him his wand. He smirked at Adelle and got himself dressed. Harry and Draco joined the group by the fire.  
  
"So, who goes first?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I do," Malachi said. Harry sat between Adelle and Hermione and Draco on the other side of Adelle. "Harry, truth or dare," Malachi said after looking at everyone.  
  
"Truth," Harry said, not really wanting to do anything at the moment.  
  
"Wait, what's the rules for this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Ok, for truth, any question is safe. You must answer truthfully, if not you get a penalty round. Penalty round can consist of anything. But the first offense, you get the Paddywhack. The Paddywhack is when all but the offender stands with their legs apart and the offender crawls through, getting whacked on the butt with our shoe or hand or both. Second offense is the same, but you are bottomless. Third is what the questioner believes to be a fitting penalty. The fourth and up is a fitting penalty thought up by the group and as you gain offenses, the penalties get worse," Malachi explained.  
  
"And after asked a truth question, and you decide not to answer or you decide to bail out on a dare, the same penalties apply," Adelle added.  
  
"What if we fail a dare?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Penalty round," Malachi and Adelle answered at the same time.  
  
"Ok, what's my question?" Harry asked.  
  
"Were you really cold or is that your real size?' Malachi asked with an evil grin.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, Hermione, Ron and Adelle bursts into fits of laughter and Draco only smirked, awaiting his answer.  
  
"You heard the question," Malachi said, still grinning.  
  
"I was cold!" Harry said, everyone looked to Adelle who stared at Harry.  
  
"He's..." Adelle began, everyone leaned forward a bit waiting her decision.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What do you care?" Ron asked. Hermione refused to answer, but turned bright red and Ron gave a snort of disapproval.  
  
"Anyway, he's telling us the truth," Adelle said.  
  
"How do you know?" Draco asked.  
  
"I am a mind reader," Adelle said simply.  
  
"Ok, Harry, your turn," Malachi said.  
  
"Oh, and you can not ask the person who asked you. Kinda like no tag backs," Adelle said, forgetting that part of the rules.  
  
"How convenient," Harry said dryly. "Ok then, Hermione." Hermione's eyes went from a dazed look to snapped back into reality.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dare," she said softly.  
  
"Oooo, our first dare. Make it good Harry," Adelle said. Harry nodded.  
  
"I dare you to...go into the boys dormitory and...kiss Neville," Harry said. Hermione's eyes got really big.  
  
"Where at?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Bad idea," Malachi said.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because now he can tell you where you now have to kiss Neville at. Before you could have gotten away with a light kiss on his fingertips or his hand, now he tell you to kiss anywhere he wants you to kiss him at," Adelle said.  
  
"His...lips. You have to kiss him on his lips," Harry said. Hermione nodded and left the group to go fulfill her dare.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Neville? I have to kiss Neville? Oh, this is such a stupid childish game. Why the hell am I playing? Because I'm bored with nothing better to do than study. I'm beginning to get tired of studying, really, I'm already the smartest person in the school.  
  
What the hell am I saying, of course I need to study. Is this Neville?  
  
"Hermione?" Dean asked sleepily.  
  
"Sorry, where's Neville?" I asked.  
  
"Two beds over," he replied, already back asleep. I rolled my eyes and went two beds over. I pulled the covers back on the bed to find Neville fully awake.  
  
"Sorry to do this, and this means nothing so don't tell anyone," I said to Neville as he looked at me in confusion. Sighing I told myself, hurry up and get it over with. So I did. Quickly I gave him a small peck on his lips and did a quick sleep charm on him.  
  
Wait, why didn't any of us try that on one another to get to sleep instead of playing this childish game? Oh, well, I'd really hate to see what would I have to go through to get out of playing and go study in the dorm. Wait, I can't, the others will pitch a fit. Well, then I guess I'd go to sleep. I still don't wanna think about what I'd have to do to get out of this stupid game.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"That was really mean, Harry," Hermione said as she sat down next to Ron next to the fireplace.  
  
"Hey, you asked for a dare. It's all I could come up with at the time," Harry said.  
  
"So, what was it like?" Adelle asked.  
  
"It was a small quick peck on his lips, and even then, he was asleep," Hermione said.  
  
"You were supposed to kiss him, not give him a peck," Adelle said.  
  
"You should have specified," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, it's your turn," Harry said.  
  
"Draco, truth or dare," Hermione asked.  
  
A/N: ok, time to address the reviewers! yea!  
  
BytheBorg: dude, chill and remove the stick from ur ass. see in the words of my idiot step-father: opinons are like ass holes, everyone has one, but some just stink more than others. and lemme tell you, yours reeks. so do us all a favor and shut the hell up, because ur just talking outta ur stinky ass.  
  
wingless87: here's ur chapter! i will have to agree with you, i too would love to see draco naked.  
  
Tabi-chan- sorry! i didn't get to edit in time, but i fixed it!  
  
Kittie Riddle 


	3. Draco's Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, so you cannot sue me.  
  
Chapter Three: Draco's Dare  
  
"Dare," he replied, staring at Adelle.  
  
"Dare? Umm...I dare you to go and find Mrs. Norris and shut her in a knight," Hermione said.  
  
"That it?" Draco asked, Hermione nodded and so Draco left.  
  
"Does he know the password to be let in again?" Malachi asked.  
  
"I think he heard me tell the Fat Lady," Harry said.  
  
"Oh well. It's his ass if he gets caught," Ron said, the rest nodding in agreement.  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
All I have to do is find the stupid cat without finding Filch, stuff her into a suit of armor and get back into the Gryffindor Common room without finding Filch. Easy enough.  
  
Shit, someone's coming. I need to hide, and quick. This classroom looks ok. It was just an empty unused classroom. That was close. Filch almost found me, no for his stupid cat.  
  
Quietly I crept through the halls, every hall way I looked. I was finishing up the second floor when I heard her annoying calls.  
  
"Stupefy," a burst of red cam from my wand and connected to the stupid animal. I picked up the seemingly lifeless beast by its tail in disgust. that's when I heard the familiar shuffling of Filch's feet.  
  
Damn, this is going to look really bad. Quickly, I dove into an empty classroom (again) and waited for him to pass.  
  
"Where are you my dear?' Filch asked the air, probably looking for his stupid fur ball of a cat. Finally he gave up and moved on and so did I. The entrance hall suits of armor would do just fine. And so, I made my way silently to those suits of armor. He opened the hood and dropped the cat in, giving the final touch of a silencing charm on the cat and the suit of armor so one will hear the cat trying to claw through the armor.  
  
Hey, now maybe Adelle will notice how brave I am, how I enjoy challenges. Maybe she likes a dueler, I'll take Harry on later on when I ask her what kind of guy she likes, if she chooses truth that is.  
  
Slowly and cautiously I made it back to Gryffindor tower, where I stood in front of the Fat Lady trying to remember the blasted password. Finally, I thought of it,  
  
"Seashells," I told the sleeping portrait.  
  
"Very well," she said dreamily. And into the common room I went.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"I made it, no problem," Draco said when he got into the common room.  
  
"Really now? Then where is she?" Hermione asked, skeptical that he actually put the disgusting fur ball in a suit of armor.  
  
"Left suit at the top of the stairs in the entrance hall. The suit and the fur ball has a silencing charm on it," Draco answered, taking his seat next to Adelle.  
  
"Really? Somehow I don't believe you," Hermione said.  
  
"I'll check, hold on," Adelle said, focusing her stare into his cold blue eyes. "Actually, he is. He was almost caught twice by Filch too," Adelle confirmed.  
  
"How did you catch her?" Malachi asked.  
  
"Stunned her," Draco answered nonchalantly, looking at Adelle's silky black hair.  
  
"Cool, it's your turn," Malachi said.  
  
"Adelle, truth or dare?" Draco asked.  
  
A/N: ok, this one is shorter than the last one, but have no fear, the next one should be longer if I get some kind of idea for Adelle. R&R& enjoy!  
  
Kittie Riddle 


End file.
